Anything for a friend
by MLaw
Summary: It's Christmas and Illya is being elusive with Napoleon regarding his plans. Originally posted on section7mfu for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, Live Journal. # 5 in the Bowery Mission Series. pre-saga


The wind-chill brought down the temperature to a frigid -10 degrees and Napoleon Solo walked from his silver convertible parked across the street from the entrance to Del Flolria's, flapping his arms against himself to keep warm.

He pulled up the collar to his overcoat, tucking one leather-gloved hand into his pocket as he turned the doorknob to the shop, hearing the welcoming tinkle of the brass bell.

Saluting his hello to the agent at the press, he removed his gloves and unbuttoned his coat as it was nicely warm inside, most likely because of the steam.

Napoleon turned as he heard the bell ring again, seeing his partner walk in just behind him.

Illya was dressed in a short black wool peacoat, with a thick black scarf wound around his neck and face, revealing only a slit with those blue eyes peeking out, those eyes Solo could recognize any day. On his head was a black lambswool Russian ushanka with the earflaps turned down. Such a hat, or a version of it was now the rage in the US, especially in the more rural parts of the country, so Illya didn't stand out as looking particularly Russian. He wore no gloves on his hands...

"Please tell me you took a taxi here?" Napoleon watched as the black scarf was unwound and the coat unbuttoned, though the hat remained in place.

Illya cocked his head to one side. "Why do you ask that?" He nodded to the agent on duty as he walked towards the dressing room with his partner, both of them handing their outerwear to the agent before entering headquarters.

"Maybe because it's below zero out there tovarisch."

"To answer your question, I walked and as to the temperature...that is a Spring day compared to winter temperatures in Soviet Union. There it has dropped to -30 ˚and that was before a windschill was factored in. So your comment about the cold is..."

"Never mind," Napoleon sighed as he turned the hook."Though it's good snuggling weather and given tomorrow is Christmas Eve, it could actually work out well for both of us. Care to join me in a double date? I have it on good source the Nelson twins are available and since they're from California, they have no family here except each other. With this cold, I'm sure they'll want some extra warmth," he flashed a crooked smirk.

"My friend even with your most sacred of holidays cannot deter you from your libidinous thoughts can it? You are incorrigible. I will pass on that double date, thank you. I have plans already."

"You're celebrating Christmas? Since when?" Napoleon's face gave away his astonishment, inspite of his agent training.

"Did I say they were Christmas plans?"

"No, sorry my mistake. Where are you going by the way?"

"I prefer not to say…"

"Fine, be that way. I'll just have to unwrap the Nelson twins all by myself." As soon as Napoleon said that, he regretted it. Strange how his godless partner was able to effortlessly cast a pall of guilt over him. Perhaps a date was out of line given it was Christmas; his conscience screamed at him to go to midnight mass, as it had been a long time since he'd been to church.

Napoleon and Illya went their separate ways once inside headquarters, Solo to their office, and Illya downstairs to his lab. There he picked up the house phone, getting an outside line to make a personal call."

The phone rang several times before someone picked up, and a woman's voice answered.

"Hello Claire it is Illya."

"How are you?"

"Fine as always. I just wanted to confirm that I will be coming to the Mission to help out on Christmas Eve if that is all right with you?"

"Of couse it is! The regulars will be looking forward to seeing you...maybe you could dress up in the Santa suit...with a little, no a lot of padding and hand out presents to the kids?"

He hesitated, "For you my dear Claire, anything…" *

"Spacibo, dear Illya! I knew I could count on you!"

.

Illya arrived at the Bowery Mission, and after many familiar faces greeted him, he removed his coat and jacket, rolled up his sleeves and got behind the serving counter, where he helped dish out Christmas turkey, along with stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and gravy, and green beans. An orders of cannolis had been delivered from several of the local bakeries and those were included as dessert.

After everyone was served, Illya and Claire retreated to her office with their own dinners, carrying an extra plate of turkey for the feline residents of the mission, who appeared out of nowhere for there supper.**

Once Kuryakin had finished eating he went to the back store room where he changed into the red velvet Santa suit, and lastly his false white beard and cap. After he spun for Claire's inspection a few extra pillows were tucked under to give him the appearance of a nice fat belly.

She handed him a large bag filled with donated toys, and off Illya went calling out a loud "Ho-ho-ho," as he stepped into the dining area to the sounds of squeals and applause from the children.

"Merry Christmas children," he lowered his voice an octave for effect.

After the mission was cleared, Illya left to return to headquarters and to his surprise he found his partner sitting alone in their office, and looking rather forlorn.

"So what happened to your hot date with the twins?" Illya asked, flopping down into his chair.

"They cancelled on me...claimed they were sick."

"Stranger things can happen my friend," Illya yawned.

"And why are you so tired?"

"I had a busy afternoon, and I wiil be having a late night as I volunteered for desk duty tonight, so some of our people can be with their families for the holiday."

"Mighty charitable of you tovarisch, what gives?"

"Napoleon...though I do not celebrate the holiday, I am not insensitive to the needs of others." Disappointment colored his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you."

"Apology accepted."

"So what was it that took up most of your day may I ask?"

"I played Santa Claus for a group of needy children," the Russian for once didn't lie.

"Illya that's not funny you know."

"It is the truth."

"You know Kuryakin, you're just too good at lying sometimes."

Illya gave up instantly, knowing he wouldn't convince Napoleon otherwise. "Well since you no longer have plans this evening, would you care to keep me company on desk duty. I would appreciate the conversation to keep me awake."

"I supposed I can do that, since you put it that way. I'll get us a carafe of coffee from across the street...no reason to be drinking that swill from the Commissary. How does some doughnuts and croissants sound?"

"Napoleon, you are a most charitable man,"Illya smiled.

"Hey, anything for a friend, tovarisch?"

"I still draw the line on double-dating," the Russian snickered.

"Stubborn as ever chum."

"At least I am consistent..."

.

* ref to the "Bowery Mission Stories" ** "A Cat's Tale"


End file.
